Realisations
by lolly2222
Summary: This is just a fluffy little Jisbon story where Jane invades Lisbons personal time. Ive not seen the new series so Im sticking to light for now.


**So, long time no publish! but I've had a few ideas while I was wandering around the globe. I've been internetless so I'm behind on the fourth series though really excited to catch up when I can. I've no beta so all mistakes are mine; constructive criticism is as always welcome. **

**Disclaimer; don't own it never will.**

Teresa Lisbon rushed out of the office muttering about paperwork and lack of time as she lunged into the elevator. Patrick Jane appeared just as the doors closed on his stressed boss.

'Was that Lisbon' he asked turning to Cho.

'Yup' Cho answered without looking up.

'Has she left for the evening, its only five? ' Jane looked around as if his boss would reappear magically.

'Yup'

'I didn't do anything to upset her...' Cho finally met his gaze and simply raised a questioning eyebrow.

'Well nothing that would warrant her storming off' he threw back as he sat heavily on the couch. A few minutes passed before he raised himself upright and stood. Grabbing his jacket, he headed out of the bull pen.

'Well if Lisbon can go home early then why can't we all 'he said as an aside. He exited waving a cheery goodbye to his perplexed colleagues.

Grace walked in coffee in hand. Glancing at the couch she was surprised to see no Jane.

'Hey Cho where'd Jane go Lisbon asked me to keep an eye on him '

'He said he was going to go home which I understood to mean he went to go stalk Lisbon and grovel till she forgives him '

'He didn't stress her out did he? She has enough on her mind today' her face contorted into anger or the angriest Grace could pull off, which was slightly puckered lips combined with a lightly furrowed brow.

'Great just great, I'll have to call her to warn her '

Cho finally looked interested and abandoned his work.

'So what _is_ Lisbon doing and how come only you know about it'

'Ha like I'd tell you, what was it Lisbon said don't tell the boys the puppet master'll have it out of them in two seconds 'she smirked.

'Says Lisbon's puppet to Jane's' Cho responded his eyes returning back to his work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sighed heavily, he had sat across from Lisbon's apartment for two hours now and still no Lisbon. Sure it was a Friday night and most people were out but Lisbon wasn't most people and if he didn't apologise for whatever he had done she'd be mad the whole weekend. That would ruin her few days off and he didn't want that, It would be selfish of him.

Still she must be somewhere if she was out with friends why wouldn't she tell him. She was always touchy about her romantic life though, it's the only thing he could see her out and out lying about. So if she was out on a date or something, she had hid it from him.

Not that her having a date was a bad thing just that she was getting better at deceiving him and he needed to know just how good she was getting. Was this a first date, third or even a relationship? Jane shifted in his seat, he had a slight pain in his chest and stomach, he must stop eating fast food in a car it was giving him terrible indigestion.

A half hour later, three phone calls and one bribe to a CBI tech and he had Lisbon's GPS signal tracked. Jane could see her car parked in front of a strange apartment. She clearly was busy. He should go so why wasn't he. He decided he had come this far and needed, _no wanted_ to see her, to apologise of course not to see what she was doing and whom she was doing it with.

He took the steps two at a time and knocked on the door. He could hear loud music and noises inside and he grew impatient wondering what was taking so long. He knocked again louder this time. The door swung open and a Jane was greeted by a very inebriated woman who dragged him inside with impressive strength.

Lisbon stood in the small kitchen refilling her wine glass, she was alerted by the cat calls and screams of joy that the stripper had arrived. The damn man was supposed to come in through the back door which was why she was in here waiting to let him. She had wanted to pay him and give him some privacy to get ready.

The way her soon to be sister in law and her friends were behaving he'd probably flee before payment. More hassle she didn't need seriously could no man follow orders. Lisbon was distracted by a scream of triumph and a yell of I have the vest. Vest? Ok she was seriously losing her mind that whining wail sounded very much like Jane in trouble.

' Liiiisssssbooooonn '

Oh god, that was an all too familiar voice, calling his all too familiar version of her very own Batman call. She opened the kitchen door and was practically slammed into by Jane. He unceremoniously pushed her back into the room smoothly spinning to lock the door.

'Jane' she frowned 'what the hell are you doing here? So help me you better have a good explanation'

Jane turned to her, his hair dishevelled, shirt undone and with mild panic in his eyes. His dishevelled appearance offset most of the anger she had at his crossing the line into her personal life.

'They're animals, they attacked...I... I thought I was done for ' he glanced back at the door sure they would claw their way in.

Lisbon couldn't control it any longer and a long loud laugh bubbled out. Jane was shocked and oddly pleased at the sound. Sure he got the one side smirk or a quick sharp laugh but a genuine guffaw that was rare and for some unknown reason he wanted to hear it again... a lot.

Lisbon was confused by the look on Jane's face and the darkening of his eyes until she realised she could hear the inebriated woman in the other room screaming for more.

'Don't worry Ill protect you' she smiled into her glass as she sipped.

Jane leaned against the door so he could regard her properly, that and he would feel if those crazy women tried to get in. He had no doubt Lisbon could protect him but he would rather not test the theory.

'I've no doubt you will my dear'

'Oh the protection is dependent on a good explanation for your presence here' her point was punctuated by a bang on the door.

'Em...well you left early... and I thought I'd done something so I came to...apologise' Jane looked increasingly scared as the noises at the door got louder.

'Wait so you tracked me down to apologise? You never apologise or say thanks or generally follow any of societies manners' Lisbon moved in close placing her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature

'Are you sick?'

'Ha ha Lisbon, I do apologise sometimes' he retorted.

Lisbon still had her hand on his forehead when the back door swung open. A tall brunette strolled in jingling her keys, wine bottles clinking in the two bags she was carrying.

'That's the last time I do a drinks run I've been banging down that door for 20 minutes'

She finally looked up eyes flicking over the two in front of her.

'Now now T that's selfish distracting the stripper from his job, I can't take you anywhere' her lips twitching at her statement.

'Hush Kit, he is not a stripper, he works with me'

'I was thinking he didn't look like Pablo the frisky fireman, but hey I coulda gotten behind the idea of Steve the sexy salesman' Kit conspiratorially winked at Jane.

Lisbon reached over and grabbed a bottle from Kit.

'Actually his name is Patrick and he is my team's consultant, as soon as the stripper arrives ill come inside'.

'UMMHMM, well I'm going into the others and hopefully distract them with wine, I'll leave you and your inexplicably here co worker to whatever you guys were up to'

She grabbed a couple of bottles, placing the rest in the fridge. Kit moved to the door, watching her unlocking it Lisbon braced herself for the final jab that was no doubt coming her way.

'Oh and T why is I always find you in the kitchen with hot guys, Mike, Steve, Jane...' she smirked.

Lisbon internally groaned, Kit was nothing if not consistent and she loved nothing more than to torment her, she and Jane were very much alike in that way. She was very grateful for her own slightly tipsy state; at least she wasn't blushing too much. She glared at the amused yet questioning look Jane was shooting her way.

'Not a word ' she pointed at him 'not one word'.

' I was just gonna ask you something ...' he smirked as he swiped her drink from her sipping it slowly.

She walked over to the cabinet to take out another glass. She could feel Jane's amused gaze on her the whole time.

'Fine ask'

'It's just that Steve... isn't that the name of the mail room guy?'

Jane's answer was a cloth in the face.

'Hey you almost spilled my wine'

'Your wine I believe that was my glass'

'You have a new one now besides I prefer this glass it has better vibes'.

'Better vibes huh ...' whatever Lisbon was about to say next was prevented by a knock on the door. Jane felt an irrational stab of annoyance at the interruption to their banter. A tall dark haired man came through the door.

'You must be Pablo' Lisbon greeted shaking his hand. He held on for longer than was socially acceptable or necessary Jane noted.

'Actually its David, a foreign name sounds better' he grinned at her.

'So are you the beautiful bride to be?' he continued.

'No I'm Teresa, her future sister in law '

'All the better 'David's eyes never left Lisbon's face.

The stab of annoyance changed to one that felt suspiciously like jealousy. Jane decided he didn't like David and he definitely didn't trust him.

'So David is it ... do you strip full time?'He inquired.

David turned towards Jane realising he was there for the first time.

'Actually I'm fire fighter, you know just need the extra cash' he shrugged.

'Oh really? My brother is a fire-fighter ' Lisbon smiled recapturing David attention.

'Well David _we_ don't mean to be rude but the ladies inside are all geared up for a show' Jane added.

David's eyes caught the look on Jane's face and disappointment flitted across his face.

'Uh yeh best get started' he muttered covering his regret.

'I'm sure the guests can wait a moment while David settles in' Lisbon threw Jane a look of thunder.

'No no your husband's right, I'd better start'

'He's not my husband' Lisbon's eyes narrowed, her one sided smile forming on her face

'Let's say I'm not his type. Jane here is the decorator, the things he can make with paper... they are a thing of beauty'

The smile and head nod Jane sent her told her she had won this round. David glanced between the two as they seemed to have a conversation with their eyes, oblivious to his presence. He was a little confused as to what was going on but felt strangely uncomfortable in their presence. Whatever it was he really hoped that Teresa was single. He left the room to change, deliberately leaving his cheque so he would have a reason to talk to her later. Lisbon was the first to break eye contact, Jane would never look away from her eyes he thought especially when the twinkled with merriment.

'Where's David?'

'Maybe He's gone to hose himself down with baby oil'

'Oh hush... ok Jane funs over you apologised for nothing so it's time to go.

'But I haven't finished my drink'

Lisbon leaned over snatching his drink and quickly swallowed the remnants.

'All done'

'But I don't want to go and I've been drinking' Jane whined putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

'You've had half a glass tops and I fully intend to go in and enjoy the show with my family and friends who I've neglected for the past hour.'

'But you are having fun' Jane retorted leaning in close his body pushing Lisbon to move back against the counter top.

'And I thought you liked being in kitchens with attractive men' he whispered into her ear.

'Yes but between you and your ego there's no room for me' she retorted pointing to the door.

'So go'

Jane accepted his defeat and moved towards the door. Before he left he turned pulling Lisbon into a tight embrace. When she pulled away he saw the rare relaxed look on her face and decided not to push his luck further. She watched him as he moved down the back stairs and in to his car. He turned and bowed in her direction causing her to laugh as she closed the door. The past hour had been a lot more fun than he had thought it would be. Lisbon in a friendly party atmosphere was very pleasant and he liked the way she smiled at him this evening. He definitely wanted to see it again so his drive home was consumed with various plans, who what when and where. He was out no home, no house party. Cho would rather die than invite them to his inner sanctum and Rigsby would only hold a sports night. So how to make Grace throw a party and how he could make Lisbon attend. He had no doubt when he put his mind to it he would figure it all out, despite what the others thought with the right motivation he could be very focused.


End file.
